


My light

by Savannah129



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah129/pseuds/Savannah129
Summary: Mary and Francis happily married, Kenna and bash happily married also.Mary and Francis have James, Kenna and bash have robinEveryone’s happy, excessive fluff
Relationships: François II de France/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers, Mary Queen of Scots/Francis de Valois (Reign)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	My light

**Author's Note:**

> I read the name robin for bash and Kenna’s son in another story and I really liked it, and not a great writer or anything I just felt like posting what I wrote in my spare time.  
> Horrible punctuation but hey who cares  
> Probably some spelling errors to

“Mary !”

He yelled through out the house,

“James !”

He flopped down to the couch and sighed 

“I give up”

Then he yelled loudly 

“Okay I give up, come out now”,

A few seconds later Mary trailed behind James on the stairwell,

“So, where did you hide”,

James smiled  
“I can’t tell you, I’ll hide there next time”,

Mary then mouthed  
“Guest room closet”,

Francis smiled and tapped the cushion next to him, James snuggled up beside him and mary covered them both up with a throw blanket.

Francis groaned as she walked into the kitchen  
“Come on momma, cuddle with us”,

James complied  
“Yes mummy, come snuggle with us”,

Mary couldn’t wipe the smile from her face,  
“I’m making hot cocoa before bed, do you still want me to come cuddle”.

James blurted out  
“No no, keep making cocoa”,

Francis laughed and held his son tighter turning on a cartoon.

———

James laid sprawled out on the couch, Mary and Francis looked down on him,

“I’ll carry him to bed”

Mary smiled at his confirmation

“Well I can’t carry him anymore, he’s gotten so big”,

Francis took James in his arms and Mary watched as they disappeared up the stairs,

Mary stood up quickly and ran to the kitchen sink, she leaned down and grabbed a box and rushed back to the couch waiting for Francis to return,

She heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and giggled to herself

He smiled 

“What’s so funny”

Mary smiled and laid back on the couch as he approached, Francis then quickly laid atop her.

She kissed him softly and whispered 

“Happy anniversary”,

Francis pulled away and sat up smiling, 

“Happy anniversary wife”,

He then threw himself over the arm of the couch and reached his lengthy arms under it, he pulled himself back up but this time he had a flat long box.

“Open mine first”  
Mary shouted almost as if she wouldn’t get her word in if she didn’t,

He laughed  
“Okay okay”,

She quickly handed him the box and he opened it thoroughly, eventually he pulled out a silky set of lingerie. He gave her a cheeky look and engulfed her mouth with his,

“The best present I could ever receive”,  
He whispered into her mouth,  
He sat back holding his out for her to open,

She took it and smiled lifting the lid, she gasped  
“You remembered”  
She pulled a pair of boots from the box and threw them to the side taking him in her arms, he groaned at how fast she jumped on him,  
Mary peppered kisses on his face  
“Thank you”  
Kiss  
“Thank you”  
Kiss  
“Thank you”.

He laughed as she pulled away grabbing the boots again.

“Well. Try them on”  
He encouraged

She smiled and slipped them on, giving Francis a show, 

He laughed 

She walked in a model stance, Francis smiled as she plopped down on his lap and kissed his lips softly 

“Thank you very much husband”

He smiled 

“You are very welcome wife”,

He then gripped her tighter against him and smiled cheekily 

“Now try on my present” 

Mary giggled  
“Anything for you”,

She stood up grabbing his hands leading him up the stairs into their room, she pushed him down to the bed and whispered playfully  
“Stay here”,  
She trotted to the bathroom with the lingerie in hand, 

Francis sat waiting figuring he could make life easier by taking his clothes off now, he pulled on his crew neck and shook his pants off, leaving him in his boxers awaiting his wife.

She opened the door which drew his attention immediately.

She poked her leg out revealing all the way to her thigh, Francis smiled.

She peaked her head out and laughed  
“Do you want more” 

He nodded quickly  
“Yes please”,

She then revealed herself from behind the door and her husband’s jaw dropped to the floor, it was pink and silky, covering hardly any skin but then so much.

He groaned as she walked to him slowly, he was growing impatient.

She walked to him and straddled his lap that was awaiting her at the end of the bed, she pushed roughly on his chest causing him to fall back.

Mary sighed softly as his hands roamed her body  
“I’m in charge tonight”,

Francis let her pin his arms down to the bed and he groaned  
“Anything for you” 

She then giggled letting go of his hands and falling to the side of him pulling his body with hers, he now laid atop her, and she kissed him fiercely  
“This lingerie is giving me to much confidence”  
She giggled as he began to kiss her neck,

Francis pulled away and pulled her back on top of him and sighed  
“I quite like it”,

She ground on him and he groaned gripping her waist tightly.

———

“Mummy, what’s this” James asked holding up the estranged lingerie that was thrown onto the floor,

She gasped  
“Put that down”,

Francis laughed loudly and she playfully slapped his chest.

James crawled into bed beside them and crinkled his nose,

Mary noticed and smiled  
“What’s wrong love”,

He looked down and back up to them,

“Your not wearing any clothes mummy”,

Mary looked at her 7 year old son surprised,  
She tried to think of an explanation but she couldn’t, then Francis butted in 

“She spilt juice all over herself and she took her clothes off so she didn’t get all sticky”, 

James smiled  
“I do that all the time”,

Francis nodded with a raised eyebrow  
“We know, your clothes are always drenched in juice”,

Then James crawled off the bed and walked to the door  
“Papa, are you gonna make breakfast”,

Francis looked to his son and grinned widely  
“Of course, be down in a minute”,

James took off running down the hall, Mary and Francis watching as he ran.

Francis nudged his wife’s arm  
“That was close”,

Mary sighed  
“We have to be more careful, he is getting older. More observant”

Francis stood up finding his boxers on the floor, slipping them on.

“Yes, can you believe he will be turning 8 soon”  
He paused searching through a drawer looking for his favorite pair of sweats.

When he found them he continued pulling them on  
“Feels like just yesterday, I held him in my arms for the first time”,

He threw Mary one of his t shirts and she agreed  
“I know”,

She tugged on the t shirt and stood up, kissing his cheek as he began to walk out the door  
“I see you in a bit, gonna jump in the shower”

He nodded and continued down the stairs, as she turned the shower on she could hear her husband and son giggling and shouting, bringing her pure joy.

———

“Auntie Kenna”

Mary heard James yell as she finished pinning up her hair,

“And cousin robin” James yelled shortly after,  
Mary smiled and walked Down the stairs.

Kenna screeched  
“Mary”

Kenna ran and engulfed mary in her arms  
“I have some news”  
Kenna whispered as they pulled away from their embrace,

Francis was leaning against the kitchen counter holding a folded pancake while bash was standing next to him, they were so lost in conversation they hardly even noticed James and Robin wrestling on the floor beside them.

Mary smiled looking back to Kenna  
“Well, what is it”,

Kenna looked to bash who was now in his brothers arms, Mary figured he heard the news before she did.

Kenna smiled  
“I am pregnant”

Mary squealed and hugged Kenna tightly 

“I can’t believe it”,  
Mary had a huge smile plastered across her face,

“How long have you known”  
She continued 

Kenna placed a hand on her stomach  
“Only 4 weeks”,

Mary then put her hand over Kenna’s  
“Oh I’m so exited”

Bash then came up behind Kenna and rested his hand on her belly  
“So am I”

Francis then came to Mary’s side linking arms,

Francis looked around and didn’t see James it robin anywhere, Mary noticed his uneasiness

“What’s wrong”,  
She whispered as bash and Kenna talked amongst themselves 

“I can’t seem to find James or robin, and I didn’t see them go up stairs”  
Francis walked to the back door and gasped,

“Oh dear lord”  
He ran out the sliding glass door, Mary, Kenna and bash followed quickly after,

Mary screamed  
“James”

Francis ran to his son who was crying on the floor underneath the tree with his arm bent behind his back, robin held his head in his hands,

Francis picked up his son quickly and James cried even harder 

Bash sighed  
“It’s broken”,

Francis then walked to their car and put james him the front seat, Mary sat in the back telling Kenna and bash they could stay if they liked.

Kenna waved as they drove off, holding her sons hand,

Bash knelt down beside his son and sighed  
“What the hell just happened”,

Robin shuffled and said worriedly  
“Well, we were climbing in the tree one minute and the next he was on the floor”,

Bash hugged his son who was twiddling with his fingers,

“It’s all right”,  
Kenna said softly as she patted robins back.

———

“Mummy look at my cool cast”  
James smiled as he held out his cast,

“Awesome,”  
Mary smiled holding her husbands hand tightly while they sat in the drive through of McDonald’s,

“Now James, how did this happen”,  
Mary asked confused,

“Well”  
James started  
“We were wrestling on the floor and then papa told us to stop so we went outside to play, and I saw the tree”

He paused while Francis ordered 3 ice cream cones 

Once Francis finished James continued  
“Robin didn’t want to climb but I pressed him, and then next thing I knew, I was on the floor”,

Mary sighed as Francis handed her an ice cream to pass to her son, she then took one for herself,

“You have to be more careful next time James, what if you had hit your head”,

James frowned licking his ice cream, “I’m sorry mummy, it won’t happen again”, 

Mary licked her ice cream cone as well as Francis and she sighed  
“It better not happen again or I might have a heart attack at 25”, Francis squeezed her hand tighter and smiled  
“We are just glad your okay James, that’s all”,

———

5 1/2 years, a child, and many broken bones later 

“It’s your 13th birthday James, I can’t believe your already so big” Francis groaned hugging his son tightly, James squirmed away  
“Father, your smothering me”,

Francis let go and stood up to full height, James’s head resting near his shoulder  
“Hey, I’m still taller than you”

James groaned  
“I’m almost taller than mother,”

Francis laughed and glanced toward his wife in the kitchen  
“Yes you are”  
He started loudly so Mary could hear him,  
“your lucky your father is 6’ ft or you would stay short like your mother”,

She scoffed and shouted from the kitchen  
“James you would be perfect no matter how tall you grow”,

Francis laughed fluffing up his sons hair as he fell back on the couch becoming engulfed in his phone, meanwhile Francis walked over to Mary who was finishing frosting a cake,

“And what are you doing dear wife” Francis whispered coming up behind her, just about to rest his arms on her waist when

A 4 year old Anne crept up behind him latching on to her fathers leg,

Francis laughed  
“Ah Anne”  
He pulled her up and held her in his arms  
“What are you doing”,

Anne giggled  
“I’m helping cook papa”,

Mary laughed  
“Yes you are Anne, and your doing an excellent job at that”,

“I’m home”, they heard someone yelled from the front door,

It was Catharine,

James and Anne ran towards their grandmother, latching onto her as she walked into the living room,

Mary groaned and Francis kissed her cheek assuring her his mother would leave sooner than later.

“Ah mother”,  
Francis sighed pulling his mother into a hug,

Catharine was barley older, her skin still flawless and her hair still as colored as ever,

Catharine pulled away from her son and smiled looking over to Mary in the kitchen 

“My dear daughter in law”

Catharine took Mary in her arms and smiled as they pulled away 

“And how are you doing dear”,

Mary sighed 

“Great, thanks for asking how ab-”

Mary was then interrupted by Anne who yelled up to her grandma,  
“Have you brought us any presents”

Catharine then took and In her arms and smiled  
Walking to sit on the couch near James and Francis  
“What kind of grandmama would I be if I didn’t bring my favorite grandchildren presents”

She winked to James  
“Especially if it’s ones birthday” 

James smiled knowing his presents would be well worth the wait,

———

“She shouldn’t spoil them like that”  
Mary scoffed laying in the bed next to Francis who was reading articles on his phone.

He sat his phone down on his night table and turned his full attention toward his wife,  
“Don’t let her get to you, she will leave this Friday”,

Mary sighed  
“I can’t help it, she always finds a way to ruin my day”

Francis rolled on top of his wife pushing her thoughts aside  
“Well let me help distract you”,

Mary smiled and giggled playfully  
“Okay, but only once, we have to wake up early”

Francis sunk his head into her neck and kissed causing her to giggle loudly,  
She laughed  
“Okay maybe twice”,

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more...  
> Idk
> 
> This just makes me happy since the fandom is small and all the other story’s were written ages ago.
> 
> Oh and I made Francis a smidge taller


End file.
